Secrets Lie In The Blood
by AshleyJonasx
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are irrevocably in love. Their love is forbidden and they have learnt not to act on it. What happens when their control caves in? Will their secret Love be exposed? RxD RxA maybe
1. Passionate Kisses

**[A/N: Hey hey :) Another story :) this starts from the part in Frostbite, where Dimitri and Rose kiss. Ha ha :) Hope you like it =D I wrote a bit from frostbite, so that you could grasp the concept. The part I extracted from frostbite is in Italics.]**

**Disclaimer – I DO NOT own Vampire academy. It belongs to Richelle Mead.**

"_Do not do that again," he said stiffly._

"_Don't kiss me back then," I retorted._

_He stared at me for what seemed like forever. "I don't give 'Zen lessons' to hear myself talk. I don't give them because you're another student. I'm doing this to teach you control."_

"_You're doing a great job," I said bitterly._

_He closed his eyes for half a second, exhaled, and muttered something in Russian. Without another glance at me, he turned and left the room. __**(Know where I'm up too? Its page 112- 113 in frostbite, my story carries on from that =D) **_

I didn't know whether to run after him or not. I thought about running after him, but that would make me seem like a desperate child and I did _not_ want Dimitri to think of me like that.

Instead, I walked out of the gym, into the freezing cold. I had taken off my coat for the training and I had obviously left it in there. All I had was a tight fitting t-shirt and track pants, and it was _freezing. _ I didn't want to go back in there either, so I sat down under the tree in a pile of snow. Tears of rejection I had been holding in emerged out, and in a few minutes I was crying full ball.

There was nobody around as Classes hadn't started yet, and it was too cold to be loitering around outside. My skin was turning blue, but I didn't care.

_He doesn't want you Rose, just give up. _Was what ran through my head. I ignored it, but in the back of my mind, I thought it was possible right. My thoughts were interrupted by a highly annoying pain in the ass.

Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, don't sit in the snow, you don't want to freeze your ass off. I say, It's too nice too freeze." He said, taking off his coat and handing it to me. I didn't take it.

"Go away," I told him.

He obviously wasn't listening. He pulled me up and brushed the snow of me. It was probably just some excuse to touch me. He wrapped his coat around my shoulders and put his arm around me. "You're so _cold_" he said, emphasis on the _cold._

I didn't respond. Tears fell down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away. Adrian's arm tightened around me and his other hand brushed away the tears that were continuing to fall. As peculiar as it was, I didn't even brush Adrian's arm off. It felt nice to be wanted.

"Did you want to get something to eat or something?" Adrian said, in a nice tone that was rare for him.

"Yeah, I guess." I said in a quiet voice. "I am pretty hungry. Let me just run and get changed, me wearing your jacket may attract unwanted attention ..." This earned me a laugh from Adrian.

I ran to my dorm as quickly as I could. As soon as I got there, I threw off my clothes, and put on some different black tracksuit pants a new t-shirt, and this time a big puffy jacket.

I ran out of my dorm just as quickly as I had gone in and found Adrian still waiting outside. I smiled a warm smile at him and he put his arm around me again and I didn't brush him off. At least _he_ wanted me.

We walked halfway there until we were stopped by a pair of people I _hated_.

Jesse and Ralf.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Playboy and his brand new Dhampir toy." Jesse said.

"What's she like Ivashkov? Any good? Jesse said she's awesome. I have never experienced it." Ralf said, with a malicious grin on his ugly face.

"Shut up fat boy, I think you've ate a little too much fatty bacon. I'll have to let the cooks know you're on a diet" Adrian said.

"Well seeing as we are talking about diets, what does she taste like? Dhampir's taste better than feeders?" Ralf said, his eyes glinting with amusement.

I was about ready to throw a punch at him, when he burst into flames. Ralf screamed so loudly it was going to attract attention. I looked around and saw Christian standing in the middle of the path, laughing. When he put out the flames, Ralf was unharmed.

"Well if it isn't the Strigoi Wannabe" Ralf said, still having the nerve to laugh.

"Shut your gob Porky Pig" Christian said, fire spurting from his fingertips.

"No wonder your parents didn't turn you; imagine having_ you_ around them all the time. They were probably glad when they died that they finally got away from you." He said, the malicious grin spreading from his face to Jesse's as well.

Christian was speechless. The emotions running though his eyes were a mixture of hurt, sadness and pure anger, but he didn't act on them.

Unfortunately I did.

I landed a huge punch right in the middle of Ralf's face. There was a cracking sound, and then there was blood. Ralf let out an agonised scream and nearby guardians ran over to see what the problem was.

I was still punching Ralf when Stan and Alberta pulled me off him. Jesse has already made a run for it.

10 minutes later we found ourselves in Kirova's office, listening to her lecture on about hitting Moroi, and hitting in general. Two guardians stood at the door, Stan and Dimitri.

_Great_.

"Why can't you control yourself!? You have the least control out of any student here!" Kirova said. It made me flinch.

"As for _you_ Mr. Ozera, I have spoken to you before about using magic on other students. Both of you are not going to be attending classes today. You will be staying here. Jesse, Ralf and Adrian got up to leave but Kirova stopped them.

"Ralf, you will be staying to." Kirova Snapped. "You are _never_ to discriminate against Christian's background! The rest of you can go"

The rest of the day passed in a blur, we sat in Kirova's office glaring around at each other until my training time started.

"Miss Hathaway, your training begins with Guardian Belikov soon, you are to leave and go straight to training. I have spoken to Guardian Belikov and he agreed to punish you in his own way.

_And what would that be, another verbal slap in the face?_ I thought to myself.

"Right." I said, "Straight there, okay"

With that, I grabbed my coat and walked out of her office, slamming the door on the way out. I found Adrian hanging around outside.

"Little Dhampir," He said, "I missed not seeing your face around today"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to make my way to training now." I told him

"I'll walk you" he said.

He put his arm around me, and I sighed and gave in. We walked along like that until we reached the gym.

"See you" He said, leaning to kiss me on the cheek. Just as he was, Dimitri stepped outside. I jerked my head away as fast as I could and pushed Adrian away. He didn't need any more encouragement to leave. He darted off quicker than I've ever seen him run.

I understood why when I saw Dimitri's face.

He was _furious_.

"Get in Rose." He said stiffly.

I walked in and sat on one of the mats.

"What were you doing with Ivashkov?" he said, making it obvious that he was angry.

"Nothing, he was just saying goodbye that's all" I told him, being truthful.

"Some goodbye for someone who doesn't usually even let him near you." He grunted.

_At least he _wants_ me. _I thought to myself. I must have said it out loud because Dimitri's face turned from furious to absolute pure anger.

"Don't you _dare_ say that again! You have no _Idea_ what I want or how I feel" he yelled.

"I might not have an idea about some things, but there is one thing I know for sure!" I said, my voice growing louder with each word. "You. Don't. Want. Me!" I shouted at him, my voice filled with fury.

He grabbed me harder than he had ever grabbed me before, his fingers were pressing into my skin. "Don't ever say that again!" He said in an icy whisper. "You don't know _anything_"

"No that's right, I don't know anything, and I'm just a child. If you did want me, you wouldn't push me away when I try to kiss you. You would let me." I said, on the verge of tears now.

"Roza..." He exhaled, "When I push you away, it's not that I don't want you, I'm only doing what's right." He said.

Tears that I had been holding escaped. "If you did want me, it would be hard for you to push me away, it would be hard, to say no. But you just shrug me off like a fly!" I said, crying harder.

"You don't know how hard I fight the urge to just slam you on the floor and kiss you every time you walk in the door, everyday. I _love_ you Roza, I _do_ want you, and I want you more than_ anything_ in this world." He said, wiping the tears away from my face. He was letting his guard down. His guardian mask disappeared completely, something that was very rare for him. Emotions flashed through his face. Anger, sadness, desire. If I could only push on the desire....

"If you really loved me, you would let me do this" I said, and pressed my lips onto his. He showed no sign of resistance, as his hands slid into my hair for the second time that day.

I was the one to break the kiss. "If you wanted me, you would make the first move, not me" I told him. I stood still, waiting for him to say something. He didn't. This time _he_ leaned into me, and crushed his lips on mine, he pushed me onto a near-by mat and hovered on top of me, still managing to kiss me. His kiss was filled with passion, want and complete, utter _desire._ At this moment I knew I had to be wrong, he did want me, more than I ever imagined. The way he moaned my name in Russian between the kisses, felt just about as great as the kisses themselves. He slid his hands up my shirt and played with the clip of my bra. As much as I wanted him, I didn't want to do anything more _here._

I broke from the kiss and pulled him off me. "Training Is over Guardian Belikov, I'll see you tomorrow morning" I added, and I gathered my belongings and with a little flick of the hair he loved, I walked out of the gym with a smile on my face.

**So yeah :) What do you guys think :) Love/ Hate?**

**If there are any grammar errors tell me the spell check was stuffing up. LOL.**

**Ideas are VERY welcome =D**

**So are reviews. I like to know what you all think, it inspires me!**

**SO ANSWER THE CALL OF THE GREEN BUTTON.**

**Cheers,**

**AshleyJonasx**


	2. Harsh News

**(A/N: Hey hey =D**

***drum roll * **

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, hope you guys like it =D **

**Oh by the way, I know I did the kiss from frostbite, but that was just like a start off point, my story is actually set before they get assigned to their Moroi for field experience :)**

**Oh and thanks to the people who continuously review my stories =D It makes my super happy :)**

**---**

I woke up the next day, feeling light and happy. I knew I had training soon, which added to my happiness. I also knew today was the day we were going to be assigned to our Moroi for field experience. It was the start of me and Lissa's six week hang out. I rolled over and glanced at the clock. Then I saw the three digits which could get me into trouble.

I only had _ten_ minutes to get to training.

"_Shit_" I muttered out loud.

Training was the one thing I looked forward to when I woke up. It gave me a chance to practice my guardian skills _and_ get rough with Dimitri.

I could _not_ be late.

I pushed the sheets off me and jumped out of bed as quickly as I could. I looked around for something to wear but all I could find were some short shorts and a tank top.

_Great dress choice for winter Rose, _I thought to myself.

I pulled the shorts on and threw on the tank top. I grabbed my running shoes from the cupboard and threw them on as well. I grabbed one of my puffy jackets and quickly brushed my hair. Luckily I was having a good hair day. I didn't have the time to put it in a pony tail, instead I left it down. It sat perfectly on my head, not one hair out of place. I smiled at my reflection, put on a smear of lip-gloss, grabbed my bag and rushed out the door.

I practically ran all the way to the gym. I got there to find Dimitri sitting on one of the mats reading another of his western novels. He was so immersed in it, that he didn't even look up when I came in.

I took off my coat and threw my bag on the floor. It landed with a _thud_ and Dimitri glanced up.

His eyes widened for a half a second, as he looked scrutinisingly at me.

"Rose, what the hell are you _wearing_ its _freezing_ out there!" He said in a disapproving tone, putting his book away.

"I was running late, it was all I could find" I said, feeling a blush creep over my face.

"Well lucky for you I planned to stay inside today." He said, still staring at me.

The blush deepened and as soon as he saw it, he immediately looked away.

My natural cockiness came out to hide how nervous I was, "You can keep looking if you want, I don't really mind"

He gave me one of his rare smiles and stood up, "Come on Roza, let's begin."

I returned his warm smile and he handed me a plastic stake, it was like a plastic version of a silver stake. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"First one to 'die' has to do one hundred sit-ups" he said.

"One hundred, geez Dimitri, going light on me today huh?" I asked him.

"Fine, winner thinks of the punishment for the loser." He said, smiling at me.

"Fine with me" I said.

We began fighting, but we knew each other's moves to well, neither of us could get staked. Dimitri was starting to get sweaty and he threw off his coat.

Under the coat he was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt that showed off his muscles. I couldn't help but stare.

"Focus Rose," he told me, but I was off in fantasy land. He pinned me down and 'killed' me.

"Oops" I said, still staring at him.

"If I were a Strigoi, you would be dead, 'Oops' doesn't cover it. Go outside and do 5 laps around the oval." He said going into strict-instructor

Five laps was nothing to me, but I wasn't going to argue with him, he might raise it.

I opened the door, and began to run. Cold air spiked my legs and arms, I realised I didn't pick up my coat on the way out.

As soon as my five laps were done, I ran back inside to find Dimitri sitting down waiting for me.

"Done Comrade," I said, "Damn, I'm _so_ going to win this so I can make you do something horrible!" I told him.

He gave me another of his rare smiles and we leapt back into action. After taking a few hard kicks, I finally managed to pin him down and 'kill' him.

He sighed and slumped down in defeat. I didn't get off.

"Let me think..." I said, rubbing my chin. I had so many ideas for how I could punish him, but instead I said, "You have to fight me with your shirt off"

"Roza...." he sighed.

"What? I know you don't want to do it, but did you think I wanted to do those laps?" I asked him.

"Fair point" he said, frowning.

"Exactly now _take it off_" I said, grinning.

"Somehow, I don't think this is for my punishment, it's for your pleasure" he said warily.

"Just do it" I said.

"Rose..." he sighed, "Can't you just think of a reasonable punishment?"

"It_ is_ reasonable, will you do it? Or do I have to do it for you?" I asked him. He shifted underneath me and I realised I was still on him.

I got up quickly.

"Oops sorry" I choked out, with a blush creeping across my face.

He stood up, coming closer to me. "It's okay" He said, picking up a lock of my hair and twirling it in his fingers. "Your hair looks nice today."

A compliment was rare from Dimitri, not because he was rude or anything, just because he kept most things inside.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him. "Just to be nice, ill change your punishment."

He nodded at me, "Good."

"You have to kiss me" I said.

"Roza..." he started.

"Don't you want to?" I asked him.

He didn't answer; instead he bent down and kissed my cheek. I felt like I just got electrocuted. He must have felt it too because he flinched.

"You didn't say where" he said, smiling again.

I rolled my eyes and swore under my breath.

"Training is over Roza, I'll see you soon" he said, kissing my cheek again.

"Bye comrade" I said, picking up my bag and heading out. I decided I would go back to my dorm and change, my legs were _freezing_.

I ran there as fast as my legs could carry me, and rummaged through my cupboard for some pants. I found some jeans and slipped them on and rushed out the door.

I walked toward the cafeteria, my stomach rumbling on the way.

I scanned the bond to see where Lissa was, but I got a blow of sadness, anger and worried feelings. I pushed my way into her head to see what was going on.

"Get _away_ from me!" He screamed. Adrian. He was screaming at Lissa.

"Adrian, just listen, I know how this feels, just listen to me" he told him calmly.

"Don't tell me to fucking_ listen_, just _get out!_" he screamed at her.

Lissa, well, we felt absolute _anger_.

"Don't swear at me!" She said, starting to cry, "It's your fault Christian is angry at me, just listen to me, remember what I said okay?"

"Get _out_ Lissa, I don't want to speak to you, just get _out_!" he screamed.

A feeling of pure rejection flushed through her – us – and she ran out.

I was brought back to my own head then, disoriented.

Today was the big day. The day where I would get assigned to Lissa. From now on, I would have no more classes; I would get to hang with Lissa. All day, all night. I would be on guard duty and everything, but it was totally fine.

I decided to skip breakfast, I didn't have the time. I made my way to the gym when Eddie caught up to me.

"Hey Rose" He said, smiling at me.

"Hey Eddie!" I said, returning his smile.

"You excited?" he asked me.

"Hell yeah, I get to spend time with Lissa!" I said happily.

"You're lucky, at least you know who you're going to get, the rest of us aren't so lucky" he said, still smiling.

We walked in and sat down Alberta was at the front of the stage, messing around with some papers.

I looked around and found some Moroi sitting around, most of them skipping class, to see which guardian they would get assigned to.

Lissa and Christian said they would be there, but obviously they weren't because I couldn't see them. They were probably running late. Although Lissa did seem upset, maybe something happened between her and Christian.

Alberta cleared her throat at the front of the room and started rambling on, then handed her clipboard to Stan. He started talking about rules.

As she was about ten minutes into Stan's speech I was starting to get worried, she promised me she would be there.

I reached out through the bond into Lissa's head and found her in her room crying, pain, rejection and heartbreak swirled through her head and I jerked out.

"_Shit"_ I mumbled, I leaned over to Eddie, "Eddie, I need to go, Lissa is upset."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is she okay?"

"She's crying, I don't know what's wrong with her, she isn't thinking about it. It's like she is trying to block me out." I told him.

"You can check on her all day after this, just don't ditch me now" He said, adding logic to his words. I would be with her all day after this. I could wait a little while, for Eddie's sake.

"...duty six days a week" He said gruffly. "Guardians will dress as Strigoi, all in black, and attacks may be at any time of the day" He kept talking, but we just wanted our assignment.

Everyone in the room, except me, was anxious to find out who their Moroi was. He finally got to the exciting part.

He handed Alberta the clipboard and she started taking again. "One by one, I will read the names out of the people you will be assigned to. You will receive a packet containing information about your Moroi and schedules etc."

I took eddies hand and squeezed it. Alberta began reading out names.

"Ryan Aylesworth you are assigned to Camille Conta." The look on Ryan's face showed that he was happy about that.

Ryan walked up and collected his packet, while Alberta continued reading names.

"Dean Barnes" she announced, "You have Jesse Zeklos"

Eddie and I cracked a laugh. "Imagine what would happen if I had to guard him" I said, still laughing. Alberta shot me a quick glare and I looked down immediately.

Alberta continued to read names and Eddie was growing more anxious as Alberta drew closer to his name.

"Edison Castile" Alberta said, "Vasilisa Dragomir"

We both froze. Eddie walked to collect his packet and my world slowed. Lissa was _my_ assignment, there had to be a mistake. They would realise this when they read out Lissa's name again. _Silly guardians, _I thought.

She kept reading through names until she got to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" She said, looking me in the eye. "Christian Ozera"

I stared at her, unable to move. A few people glanced at me and I realised I had to get up. I stood up, slowly feeling like I was being controlled. I walked toward Guardian Chase and collected my packet, there _had _to be a mistake. I glanced at the package, but it had a picture of him and everything. There was no mistake.

As soon as the last Novice had been assigned I waltzed up to Alberta shoving my packet at her. "What. The. Hell." I said slowly. "What _is_ this?"

"It's your assignment" She said. "You can't pick who you want to guard."

"But I'm _Lissa's_ guardian after graduation!" I exclaimed

She kept raving on and on but I was blank. A couple of times I snapped but Dimitri reigned me in. She told me that the bond was a handicap and that I needed to practice with someone who hadn't been my best friend for years. I was going to kill her.

"You're going to regret this" I said as I walked out.

This was going to be a _long_ six weeks.

I stormed out to find Christian to inform him of the _fantastic _news. Not having the bond thing was really hard. I couldn't find Christian anywhere. I had looked in his dorm, the feeders, everywhere. There was only one place I hadn't checked.

The church.

I knew he used to go there a lot; it was the only explanation of where he was. I had looked everywhere. I headed to the chapel and climbed the stairs to his old attic hideout.

I opened the door and peaked inside. It appeared empty and I was about to give up.

Then I heard a sob.

"Christian?" I said, warily.

"Fuck off" he said. If I hadn't have been assigned to him, I would have left straight away.

"I would if I _could_ but I can't. I'm assigned to you for the next six weeks. " I said to him.

"Come back later." He said, "Wait what?" He said sitting up straight.

"I'm your 'guardian' for the next six weeks. I got assigned to you for field experience." I said sounding pissed off.

"_Great." _He said, turning away from me. "Just wait for me outside or something."

His face was pale and it was obvious he had been crying... a lot. It was weird to see that Christian was crying he just didn't seem the type.

"If you wish" I said sarcastically, walking out and closing the door behind me.

As soon as I left I heard a loud sob, and then more crying. I felt like crying too, but I didn't. After about ten minutes of listening to him cry I gave up and barged in. He stopped crying in an instant.

"I told you to wait outside!" He yelled at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Go away!" He shouted.

I couldn't believe what I did next. I walked over and sat next to him. He gave me a weird look. I put _my_ arm around_ him_.

"Get off me Rose, I don't need your sympathy" he said, holding in his tears.

"Shut up and cry" I told him. He just stared at me. "Christian, I'm not going to scrutinise you if you cry. I cry too. Everyone cries."

He stared at me for a second longer and then the tears started to leak out. I tightened my arm around him. I couldn't believe I was _comforting _him. He put his head on my shoulder and we stayed like that for hours. I couldn't believe this. Not only was I _comforting_ him, he was _leaning_ on me.

I was going crazy.

About 3 hours had passed and Christian had fallen asleep.

I shook him slightly to try to wake him up; I didn't really want to sit here all night. He didn't move. All that crying must have exhausted him.

He came to his senses, but he was so exhausted he could hardly walk. I pulled him up and he swayed.

"Christian!" I said loudly, trying to get him to snap out of his sleepiness. He didn't.

I put his arm around my shoulder and walked his carefully back to his dorm. I was _so_ not in the mood for this. He was conscious enough to open his door, but I still had to hold him up.

I helped him over to his bed, which may I add was _huge_. _How come he has such a huge bed_, I thought to myself.

I unwrapped his arm from around me and threw him on the bed. _Stupid boy_, I thought, _can't even make his own way to his dorm_. I went over to my bag, which I had dumped in here when I was looking for him. I changed into shorts and a singlet. I had no idea where I was going to sleep. I most certainly wasn't sleeping next to him. I sat on the floor and sighed, Christian was out like a light.

"I'm going to kill you Ivashkov..." Christian muttered.

Did he just say Ivashkov...?

Tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day.

**Soooo what did you think, like? Hate? LOVE?**

**HAHA let me know=D I like knowing what people think.**

**Ideas are very welcome x)**

**Cheers, **

**AshleyJonasx**


	3. Rage

**[A/N: Sorry for the Long time no Update. I had writers block with like all my stories. :S Well anywayyssss, enjoy the chapter ;D)**

I woke up in the middle of the 'night'. Well the night for us vampires, which happened to be the middle of the day.

I looked over at Christian who happened to be sleeping soundly. I felt wide awake; there was no way I could get back to sleep now. I decided I would go see Adrian to see what was going on yesterday. I didn't bother changing out of what I had on from the night before, some shorts and a singlet. Nobody would be awake. Although the singlet was a bit tight... and the shorts were a bit short... ah well. I quickly put on some shoes, brushed my hair and put on some lip gloss and walked quietly out the door, trying not to wake up Christian as I left.

I sneaked down to Adrian's room, hoping that he would be awake; I didn't want to wake him. It would be like him to be awake though so I had nothing to worry about. I kept lookout for guardians like Dimitri sneaking around.

I tapped on his door softly. He didn't answer; I suddenly shivered and felt aware of what I was wearing. Was I thinking straight? Going to Adrian's dorm in _this_? Oh well, he will get over it. I tapped louder this time, wondering if he was actually sleeping. He didn't answer. I twisted the doorknob and it opened. I walked in and found Adrian sitting on his bed. He wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't entirely in this world either. He didn't even glance up when I came in.

"Adrian?" I said, confused in why he was staring at his feet.

"It's over. Any chance I ever had" He muttered.

"What are you raving on about" I said taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"You're going to hate me" Adrian said.

"No I'm not, just tell me what's the matter." I said, eager for Adrian to tell me, this affected Lissa as well, and if it was making her sad, then I had to know what it was.

"I'll whisper it to you" He said.

"What the hell? Just tell me there is nobody else in here... is there?" I asked, now curious.

"No there is nobody else in here" He said, leaning in to whisper whatever he was going to say, but instead of leaning into my ear he leaned to my lips and kissed me. I pulled away quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, I just had to do it before I told you" He said, a frown creeping onto his face. A tear rolled down his cheek and instantly I felt sorry for him. I had never seen Adrian cry. He didn't seem the type, but here he was with tears trickling down his face. I took his hand and patted it softly.

"It's okay." I said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Just tell me, I promise I won't get angry at you."

"I..." He began, but couldn't finish.

"You what...?" I prompted him.

"I slept with Lissa" He said, putting his head down.

"You..._what_?" My head started to spin. He had just slept with my best friend. I let go of his hand. "How did it happen?"

"We were practicing magic and all of a sudden she kissed me, it was weird but I responded and then we got carried away. It was in my dorm. Christian came to get her in the morning, wondering why she wasn't at her dorm and he found out. He got really upset and Lissa blamed it all on me. She said I came onto her and I forced her to. Christian was going to go tell you about it, and he promised he would make you hate me. Which I didn't want because..."

"Because why...?"

"I don't know I just don't want you to hate me" Adrian said, lying back on the bed.

I had never felt rage like this before. Lissa lied to Christian because she couldn't face the truth of what she had done. She couldn't own up to it.

"I have to go" I said to Adrian, meaning I was going to Lissa's room, no matter how early it was.

Adrian didn't reply, he just lied there. I got up and ran as fast as my legs would carry me to Lissa's room. I searched through the bond and found that she was awake. She was also extremely upset. As I got to the door that lead to where her room I saw Dimitri. I didn't want him to find out what was going on so when he turned the other way I bolted into the doorway. I reached Lissa's door and banged as loud as I could. She didn't answer. I banged louder. Still no answer, so I kicked down the door. This time she came running.

"Rose, what the hell?" She asked confused about why my foot slammed through her door.

"You sick _bitch_" I yelled at her. She looked and felt hurt. "How _dare _you!"

She knew what I was talking about. Tears emerged from her eyes and she began to cry. "I'm Sorry I lied"

"You fucking _idiot",_ I expected that from somebody like Ralph, not from you!" I screamed. "All you are is a liar!"

I was filled with rage; I couldn't believe she would _do_ something like that. To lie and say that Adrian had forced her. He might have slept with her, but he certainly didn't force her. I know he would never do something like that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to say" She said, through her sobbing. She came over to hug me.

"Get the fuck away from me" I said, "How dare you say that about him"

Lissa started to cry a little bit too loud. I started screaming a little bit too loud. Lissa threw a book at me and I smashed her glass lamp. Then Dimitri came in.

"What's going on?" He said, anger painted on his face as he looked around.

"Nothing" We both said in unison.

"Rose," he said, with an emotionless face "Get outside"

"I'm not finished here yet. I haven't even said half the things I wanted to say." I said, rage flaring through me.

"Get out now, I mean it" He said, rage flowing through his eyes as well.

"Make me" I said, being immature.

Dimitri picked me up by the front of my singlet and threw me outside. I plonked on the floor, as Dimitri closed the door to Lissa's room. I heard Lissa crying loudly and Dimitri trying to comfort her.

I waited outside for Dimitri. He came out in about 5 minutes, looking _really_ pissed off.

"What the hell was going on? I just heard everything from Lissa, but I want your side to the story." He said, glaring at me.

"Well I went to see why Adrian was angry, and he said Lissa accused him of rape. I went to Lissa's and raged. That's it." I said, truthfully.

"Do you realise what could have happened if the fight had of got out of hand." He asked.

"Yes, one of us could have gotten hurt." I said.

"What the hell were you _thinking_" He asked, looking confused.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking" I said truthfully.

I looked up at the sky; the sun would be going down soon, which meant training with Dimitri was soon.

"Maybe you should start thinking more Roza." He said, becoming soft again.

I wrapped my hands around him and he hugged me back. If I could stay like that forever, all my problems would melt away.

Dimitri was the first to pull away. "I think we should go, training starts in about 30 minutes."

Typical Dimitri, he was always thinking about other things. "Okay, I'll see you soon"

Dimitri walked off and I went back to Christian's room.

I couldn't believe Lissa could do something like that. I had never felt such rage for Lissa.

_Ever._

**Readd and reviewww guysss :) **


	4. Death Kisses

**[A/N: Hey peoples :) Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean a lot :) Every time I read review I smile, even if it's bad. It means somebody has taken the time to even bother criticising me :) SO I thank you all and I expect more reviews. :D]**

As I walked up to the gym door for my training with Dimitri, I began to get nervous. Like I was expecting one of Dimitri's lectures, which I was probably going to get. I opened the door and walked in expecting to hear "Hello Rose" from Dimitri but I didn't hear anything.

Dimitri wasn't there.

I sat down on the floor and stretched for a while. Five minutes past, then ten minutes and finally when it was clear that Dimitri wasn't coming I stood up and left.

I decided to go to Dimitri's room to see what was up with him. Maybe he was too angry at me to even show up to training. I reached his room door and knocked softy. He opened the door the second I knocked just as if he had been waiting on the other side.

He had a hard look on his face, like he was really angry.

"Dimitri?" I asked, but he didn't reply. He moved from the doorway as a sign for me to come in. He went to sit on the edge of the bed and I followed him. I took a seat next to him and looked at his face. It looked like a mixture of hurt, pain, sadness and anger. I didn't know what to say, so I had there and took his hand in mine. He didn't wear his hair in its usual pony tail, today it framed his face.

"Roza..." He said, turning his head to face mine. "I don't _ever_ want to lose you." Pulling me close to kiss him. I pulled away. It wasn't the time to make moves on each other. No matter how much I wanted to kiss him.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I asked, seriously concerned. He never acted like this. No matter what!

"It's my sister..." He started, before his stone face hit. Dimitri didn't cry. But I knew this face! This was the guardian mask that we wore when something was upsetting him. "...She's dead."

My eyes widened. "Oh Dimitri," I said, putting my arms around him.

"She was coming to the academy to see me, on the way a group of Strigoi got her." He said, never taking his gaze off me.

"W-was she a guardian too?" I asked him, scared that any second he would snap.

"Yes." He said, putting his head into his hands. I tightened my hands around him. I didn't want to let him go.

"I Love you Roza, I always will and I don't _ever _want anything to happen to you. I couldn't stand to lose you too." He said gazing at me intently. I didn't know what to say. Dimitri had never said anything like this to me before. I didn't know how to take it.

"I love you too" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dimitri wanted more than that, he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me with so much passion I felt dizzy. The minute our lips connected it felt right. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, softly.

"We can't get too carried away, it's dangerous" He said, kissing me again.

It was nice that he was making the moves on me, instead of vice versa. We were in the middle of a passionate kiss, when there was a knock on the door. Dimitri froze. He pulled away from me, and looked out the peek hole of his door.

"It's Alberta, get under the bed. _Now!_" He hissed.

My heart instantly sped up. One million things ran through my head as I flew under the bed, as fast as my body would take me. What happened if she caught us? What would happen to Dimitri? This would all be my fault.

I heard Dimitri greet Alberta and she came in and sat on the couch. She spoke for _ages._ My back was beginning to hurt. She gave her condolences about his sister, and arranged to take my training while he went back to Russia for the funeral. He would only be gone for a week, and then he would fly back.

Just as she was about to leave, I felt a tickling sensation in my nose. _Fuck_ I was going to sneeze. I watched her feet as they turned to walk out the door. I couldn't hold my sneeze any longer. The sneeze rushed out and made a loud _A-choo_! Alberta snapped around. I heard Dimitri fake another girly sneeze. I almost started laughing.

"Sorry, threes so much...dust in this room" Dimitri said.

"Hmm..." Alberta said, and with that she turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

I climbed out from under the bed and looked at Dimitri expecting him to go off his brain at me for almost exposing us.

Instead he burst out laughing. That was _very_ rare for him. He hardly even smiled. Before you know it, I was laughing to. Then we were kissing. I was the one to pull away.

"I better go, I have to go with Christian to class" I said, not wanting to leave.

"I love you my Roza" He said, giving me a kiss on the forehead and sending me out of his room.

As I walked back to Christian's room I bumped into Lissa. I glared at her, and at once all my rage came back. I walked straight past her, not wanting to even talk to her.

I got to Christians room and found that he wasn't there. He must have gone down to have breakfast. I pulled out some clothes and changed into them. As I walked out of the dorm and down to the cafeteria I saw Jesse and Ralph picking on some poor Moroi. I shook my head and realised, it was just another day at St Vladimir's Academy.

**Review pleaseee guysss :D**

**THE GREEN BUTTON IS CALLING YOU :)**


End file.
